


Sense of Touch

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Sex Games, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: After a rough week, Belle needs to let go, and her husband is more than ready to help. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #29 - "scarf."





	Sense of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So the choice was something slightly angsty but ultimately fluffy and G rated, or pure unadulterated smut. Guess which one you got? ;)

The black silk scarf laid across the tufted ottoman at the end of the bed.

Belle stopped in the doorway, her heart rate increasing at the sight of it and a frisson of pleasure washing over her. It had been a long week of work, moving and organizing things in the library as she got ready for its grand reopening after nearly six months of renovation. She’d been stressed and wound up for weeks, and bless her husband’s heart he was determined that she should have a break.

As she stripped off her clothes, she recalled Gold’s text message from earlier in the day.

_Wait for me on the bed, legs spread. You know what to wear._

Her heart was thumping steadily and she was already feeling a wetness between her legs. They didn’t do restraints, or toys other than vibrators, but it still feel a little kinky and dangerous when they played like this.

Belle sat on the bed, naked, and folded the scarf in half, then folded the top over and over until it was one straight, long band. She wrapped it around her eyes, tied it tight behind her head, and then laid down to wait. She kept her hands above her head, elbows bent and relaxed, and her legs spread as his message had ordered. 

After a few minutes, it was like she could feel everything. The quilt that covered the bed felt strange against her bare skin, the woven texture rubbing and tickling her back and bottom and legs. The faint stimulation went straight to her core where she was already swollen and slick. She wanted to press her thighs together, to relieve the burning ache with a little bit of friction, or delve between her folds with her fingers and rub until she found her sweet release.

He’d never know if she did it or not, but she would, and it would ruin the game.

Some unknown time later, she heard a sound from downstairs, then footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a momentary flash of fear that it might not be her husband, that someone would come in and see her like this. She licked her lips and smiled as the telltale thump of his cane came to the closed door of the bedroom. The little bit of wonder and fear only added to the experience, making her flush head to toe.

The door opened and she could practically hear him smile as he came to stand at the end of the bed.

“What a lovely view,” he said, letting his eyes trail up her body. 

Her legs were wide enough that he could see every bit of her pussy, shiny with moisture. She was swollen and pink, and he couldn’t wait to feel the heat of her around his cock.

Belle pressed her lips together for a moment, resisting the urge to say something. She could answer if he asked a question, otherwise he would tell her when he wanted a response or when she could make a sound. Part of the game was making her be quiet, making her focus on the way her body felt and the sensations he was creating.

“Would you like to touch yourself?” he asked, moving around the side of the bed. He leaned his cane against the nightstand and then shrugged off his suit jacket before starting to undress.

 

She licked her lips again and hesitated before she answered. “Yes.”

He hummed and pulled his arms out of his shirt, draping it over the chair by the fireplace. “That’s against the rules.”

Gold moved closer to the bed and ran his finger over the bedding, pressing it into the quilt just beside her torso. It was near enough that she could feel the movement of the fabric. He watched as her hands clenched, and her legs wiggled but didn’t close. 

He inched closer and closer, but didn’t make contact, smirking at the tiny movements of her muscles beneath her skin. He leaned down and blew over her nipples, pulling a small sound from the back of her throat. “You look delicious, sweetheart. I bet you’d like me to lick them and suck them and bite them, wouldn’t you?”

Belle felt her pussy contract, and she couldn’t help letting out a low moan.

He laughed, low and dark, and undid his belt. The clink of the buckle made her lips part and her breathing increase. She imagined he was already hard, pressing at the front of his trousers, and her fists clenched again to keep from reaching for him. Between her legs she was twitching and hot, her clit pulsing in time with her heart.

He folded his belt in his hand and teased her with it, dragging the flat of the leather over her skin. It was worn rough in some spots and he used one of them to rub her nipple. When she arched her back and tried to press closer, to get more of it to touch her, he pulled away and moved to the other nipple, and then down to her spread thighs. He stroked the leather over her mound, brushing her clit where it peaked out between her folds. She nearly cried out several times, but bit down hard on her lip and managed to keep it to just little squeaks and groans.

Once she was twitching and wriggling and straining, he stopped and finished undressing. He made sure to drop his clothing in a way that she could hear. Her chest rose and fell steadily, and her toes flexed intermittently with the need to move in some significant way. He shoved his boxers to the floor and stared between her legs as he stroked himself.

“You’re so wet, darling.” She whimpered and pressed her lips together, her legs opening even more to invite him between them. “But not quite ready.”

She sucked in a breath through her nose and let out a plaintive noise. Her mind was foggy and all she could think about was the throb in her cunt and the ache of her nipples. She wanted him to touch her, really touch her, everywhere with every part of him. She wasn’t sure she’d ever wanted like this before, with her entire body strung taut and ready to be plucked in pleasure.

Gold groaned and fisted his cock one last time before climbing up on the bed.

He leaned over her, keeping his body from touching her directly to whisper in her ear. “I want you dripping, my sweet Belle. I want your pussy so slick and hot and aching for my cock that you come on the first thrust.”

“Please!” she cried out, and then immediately clamped down on her bottom lip. The waiting was driving her mad and that was exactly what he wanted.

He tsked. “Patience.”

Next he touched his fingers to her lips and she opened, sucking them inside. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue and her hot little mouth, remembering how incredible it was to have her sucking his cock, her cheeks hollowing around his shaft the same as she was doing to his fingers. He pulled them out with a pop, and moved them down to her right nipple, circling the sensitive skin, wetting it with her saliva before he plucked at the tender bud.

Her whole body convulsed, the sensation of finally being touched properly almost too much. If she’d had anything between her legs, she was sure she would have come. Instead her cunt clench around nothing, aching and empty.

“Hold on,” he said, smirking, and waited for her to reach up grab the bars of the headboard.

It stretched out her body and he shifted to straddle her hips, his cock bobbing and bumping against her navel. He worked her breasts and nipples, tugging and pinching and squeezing until she bucked so hard she almost threw him off. Then he moved down to kneel between her thighs.

Her muscles were straining, tense with the desire to move but the need to remain still. Her head rolled to the side and she let out another guttural cry as she felt the slight brush of something between her legs. It came again and she finally realized it was his tongue, licking at the top of her slit, and the creases of her hips, everywhere but where she was swollen and pulsing.

Gold looked down and swallowed hard. She was wet and need, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. A puddle had formed on the quilt under her slit, a sticky strand of arousal trailing down from her labia. He licked his lips and then touched it, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the slickness.

He gathered it on fingertips and lifted it to her mouth, spreading it over her lips and around her mouth. Then he finally kissed her. Her mouth opened immediately, and they exchanged deep, longing sounds. No other part of him had touched her save for his hands and his mouth, but she could feel the heat of him all over her. Somehow she kept herself from arching up into him, and when he pulled away she was rewarded with his mouth on her breast.

He sucked her nipple hard and raked his teeth across the tip and the crinkled, pink areola. His fingers tormented the other as his mouth gave her only a fraction of the relief she wanted. The headboard rattled as she pulled on it, fighting to keep holding when all she wanted was to let go and grip him to her body.

“I think you’re ready for me now,” he said softly, and she begged him with a squeaky ‘ _yes_.’ He lowered himself, finally letting his body make contact with hers, and groaned again. “You’re going to come for me, aren’t you sweetheart? You’re going to let go and fucking scream for me.”

Belle writhed beneath him, her legs pulling up to cradle him in her thighs. She felt his hand between them, guiding his cock into her slit. He rubbed the head of it up and down, nearly brushing her clit before settling at her entrance. 

“ _Please!_ ” She pulled on the bars and shifted her hips. “ _God_ , please just -”

Gold tensed his jaw. “Please what? Tell me what you want love.”

He pushed up the blindfold up, and her eyes blinked with the light. He bent his head and sucked her nipple, making her arch and lift her hips, pushing against his cock.

 

Her head lolled from side to side. “Oh, _fuck_ \- just - just fuck me.”

His hips lunged forward, and she gasped. It felt like crashing waves and red hot friction, and she let go of the headboard finally to grab as much of him as she could. She screamed as he fucked her, his cock sliding in and out with no resistance. His hand fumbled between them, sliding over her clit and driving her higher, until her pussy clenched and she came, pulling at him and forcing a matching cry from his throat. They crashed together, shaking and calling out wordless things as they collapsed into bliss. 

After a long moment, Gold rolled to the side to lay alongside her, his breathing still ragged. “Fuck,” he muttered, slumping into the pillow.

Belle stretched slowly, the tension and ache flowing out of her body and leaving behind a fuzzy, warm sensation. "Yeah.”

She curled into him, starved for his touch after all the teasing, and he held her close. “I love you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, sweetheart. Do you feel better?”

She nodded and smiled. “I don’t think I can move for a while, though.”

“That’s fine,” he chuckled, squeezing her against his chest. “I don’t think I want to.”


End file.
